Mi mayor tesoro
by muminSarita
Summary: El mayor tesoro de los hombres según Ravenclaw es la sabiduría, según Griffindor es el valor. Al final de la aventura, Luna y Dean descubren en su amistad sus propios tesoros. Spoilers 7o libro
1. Sabiduría

**M I M A Y O R T E S O R O**

**Advertencia: El siguiente escrito contiene Spoilers del último libro, de hecho, no se me hubiera ocurrido la pareja de cualquier otro modo.**

¡Bienvenids a otro proyecto!

Deben saber que esta historia tiene lugar 19 años antes del epilogo, para quienes son necios y no han leído el último libro pero quieren entender esta historia, después de haber estado secuestrados por mortífagos, Luna y Dean pasan mucho tiempo con los Weasleys (Fleur y Bill) luego, van y luchan juntos en la batalla de Hogwarts…

Por cierto, tanto el título del fic como el de los capítulos será un juego de palabras tomadas de la frase: "Sabiduría, más allá de toda medida, es el mayor tesoro del hombre" será por tanto un fic cortito.

Disfruten la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 1. SABIDURÍA**

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir una palabra, Luna gritó

--¡Ooooh, miren, un Blibbering Hundinger! –Y señaló una ventana. Todo el que la había oído miró y Harry se deslizó por encima la capa

Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que fuera en la ventana no había más que los terrenos y Grawp todos volvieron a lo suyo.

--¡Tenía que ser la lunática!—exclamó Seamus divertido--¡No se cómo es que caímos otra vez!

--No la llames Lunática—respondió Dean Thomas, sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba Luna

--Pero…

Seamus ya no terminó su replica, su mejor amigo ya se había levantado de su banco y caminaba en la dirección donde Luna Lovegood se había vuelto a sentar

--¡Dean!—exclamó la chica al ver al muchacho acercándose

--Hola—Dean sonrió más ampliamente—Que bueno verte bien

--¡Si¡Igualmente!—Antes de que Dean pudiera responder algo más, ya tenía abrazada a la Ravenclaw--¡Qué bueno verte!

El Griffindor quiso abrazarla también, no entendía bien cómo ni por qué pero en los últimos días le había tomado cierto cariño a la chica; sin embargo cuando ya iba a rodearla ella ya se había separado y vuelto a sentarse

--Siéntate conmigo—lo invito y el chico accedió

--Estuviste muy bien en la lucha

--Tu también—Luna metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a revolverlos--¿estabas asustado?

--Algo—admitió él—pero todo cambió cuando conseguí una varita

--¿Dónde crees que estén?—pregunto ella

--¿Dónde creo que este qué?—respondió sin entender mientras Luna encontraba una liga y recogía su cabello rubio

--Nuestras varitas ¿Crees que las van a recuperar?

--Bueno…pues no se—Dean se distrajo cuando la vio quitarse su collar y sus aretes--…pero ya no creo que importe… ¿Qué haces?

--Todavía no es hora de celebrar—dijo simplemente y se puso de pie--¿vienes?

Dean se puso de pie con ella y la siguió hasta donde los Weasleys formaban un grupo compacto, estaban en silencio rodeando el cuerpo de uno de los gemelos, Dean no sabía cual de ellos era.

Luna corrió a abrasar a Ginny cuyo rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, Dean también abrazó a la pelirroja después de Luna, hubiera querido quedarse un rato así, pero sabía que no podía, el corazón de Ginny sencillamente no era suyo.

--Como lo siento Ginny—murmuró

--Gracias por estar aquí—dijo la pelirroja quedamente

--Luna, Dean—Molly Weasley los abrazó—qué bueno que ambos estén bien

--Estamos bien gracias a ustedes—respondió él—todo este tiempo…con ustedes…muchas gracias por todo

--Ustedes son chicos extraordinarios—dijo Molly—siéntanse libres de visitarnos cuando quieran

--Muchas gracias

Luna se acercó al gemelo que abrazaba el cuerpo de su hermano, según recordaba la chica, hacia un rato gritaba con fuerza, pero ahora mismo permanecía en silencio. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, lo rodeo por la espalda.

Cuando el joven volteó a ver a la chica, Dean se dio cuenta por su oreja mutilada que se trataba de George.

--Déjame—le dijo simplemente a Luna

--No

La atención de todos los Weasleys estaba puesta en ellos

--Déjame—repitió George

--Te dejaré—dijo Luna todavía abrazando por la espalda a George—si tu lo dejas a él

--Luna...—Molly se acercó

--¡Aléjate de nosotros!—ordenó George a su madre

--Déjalo ir—pidió Luna en un susurro—tiene otro camino que seguir…

--No

--…diferente y ahora alejado del tuyo pero…tiene que ir

--Toda la vida estuvimos juntos

--Tienes toda la vida para ir con él y luego una más para que la pasen juntos

--No

--Si lo retienes…le harás daño

--Yo… ¿cómo?

--Cuéntame sobre él—pidió Luna

--Antes dime como le haré daño—esa era la frase más larga que George había articulado desde la madrugada cuando había visto el cuerpo de su hermano

--Bueno—Luna se estiró un poco para alcanzar a posar su cabeza en el hombro de George—mi madre decía que cuando la gente muere su alma inicia un viaje…y cada vez que nos negamos a dejarles ir…retroceden.

--Tu madre…

--…murió cuando yo era niña—Luna cerró los ojos—pero yo no quise hacerla retroceder por que no podía volver conmigo…aunque yo se—su voz fue disminuyendo hasta que susurró—yo se que una parte de ella se quedó conmigo

La chica se separó por fin del joven y rodeó el cuerpo de Fred, cuando estuvo frente a George, tomó entre sus manos la que aferraba el cuerpo por arriba y apretó sonriendo

--Mi madre esta orgullosa de mí

George levantó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos se volvieron de cristal y voz se hizo un hilo

--Fred esta burlándose de mi

--Estará aún más feliz cuando reabras la tienda y…--otra vez intervino pero guardó silencio inmediatamente

Luna vio que la voz le pertenecía al joven que había sido novio de una prefecta de su casa…le dirigió una sonrisa

--Yo…--George se secó los ojos y para la sorpresa y reconforte de los demás, se separó del cuerpo de Fred y corrió a abrazar a Percy--¡Tanto tiempo hermano!

--¡Tanto hermanito!

Dean se maravilló con la escena, Ginny le había contado cuando salían que su hermano Percy estaba lejos de la familia y mientras estuvo en la casa de la tía Muriel Fred y

George solían referirse a su hermano como "el estirado sirviente del ministerio", se fijo en la cara de alivio de todos los miembros por que George al fin hubiera soltado el cuerpo de su hermano y se imaginó que el joven llevaba ya un buen rato así, lo que causaba gran preocupación entre los demás miembros de la familia. Luna, y cualquier cosa que hubiera estado hablando abrazada al pelirrojo habían logrado confortarlo un poco, por cierto, la chica seguía agachada donde se había quedado sonriendo a la escena.

--Que tengas buen viaje Fred…y gracias por luchar por y con nosotros

Se incorporó y sonrió a la señora Weasley que ya la estaba abrazando y llenando de agradecimientos y sin decirle nada a nadie más empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo

George se separó un poco de la familia hasta donde Dean estaba parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo la coleta de Luna moverse de un lado a otro de su espalda

--Una chica como esa—dijo George pasándole un brazo por la espalda (para lo cual tenía que pararse de puntas) — no la ves todos los días

--Tiene su estilo

--Cuando estuvimos con mi tía Muriel… me di cuenta Thomas

--¿De qué?— pregunto volteando a verlo

--Pues…--George bajó la voz—de eso que parece que tu no

--¿Qué cosa?

--Por cierto—George evadió la pregunta--¿Qué no venías con ella?

--Yo…

--¡Ya¡Ve con ella!

--¡Ah si!—el Griffindor obedeció y corrió detrás de la chica--¡Luna espérame!

--¡Dean!—Luna volteó con expresión soñadora—me había olvidado de ti

--Gracias

--Lo siento—Luna miró a su alrededor, el vestíbulo estaba destrozado— ¿Era más bonito antes verdad?

--Seguro que si

--Pero tal vez es buen momento para redecorar…yo creo que si pusieran un hormick azul ahí—señalo a una esquina—y luego un…

--Luna—Dean interrumpió y Luna le dirigió una mirada azul brillante--¿Cómo¿Qué le dijiste¿Cómo confortaste a George Weasley?—la pregunta había estado en su mete durante minutos que le habían parecido mucho más

--Yo…--Luna sonrió y sus grandes ojos parecieron brillar aún más—creo que use la sabiduría de mi madre… sólo eso

--Oh—asintió Dean extrañado

--Como te decía…creo que podrían poner un tapiz con…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo, es corto pero me gusta mucho…y a ustedes **¿qué les pareció¿Bueno¿Pésimo¡Déjenmelo saber con un review!**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, titulado por supuesto "Más allá de toda medida" espero subirlo por ahí del viernes.

Ya saben que les deseo felicidad. Su amiga Sarita :)


	2. Más allá de toda medida

Un viernes que se hizo lunes…jeje…me quedé sin Internet el fin de semana…disculpen y disfruten mucho este capítulo ¿o-ca?

**CAPÍTULO 2. MÁS ALLÁ DE TODA MEDIDA**

Cuando fue a la sala común de Griffindor, Dean estaba exhausto, había algunas personas ahí, pero el lugar permanecía en silencio, seguramente todos estaban muy cansados o tristes incluso para celebrar.

Acababa de dejar a Luna cerca de la sala común de Ravenclaw, quería salir pronto y volver a su casa, contarle a su madre que estaba bien, pero sabía que lo más prudente era esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta que las cosas estuvieran un poco más regulares, camino pesadamente hacía la escalera de caracol que llevaba a su dormitorio, y en el camino se topo con algunos pergaminos sin utilizar y una pluma con su tinta preparada.

La tentación pudo más que el y entinto la pluma…sólo un dibujo

Una hora después, había unos 6 dibujos alrededor de la sala común de Griffindor ilustrando los recientes acontecimientos, había uno de Harry ganándole la varita a Voldemort, uno de Neville usando la espada contra la serpiente, uno del ejército salido del bosque, uno en el que la señora Weasley enfrentaba a Bellatrix y a su lado estaban Luna, Hermione y Ginny y uno (por cierto, bastante exagerado) en el que aparecían Harry, Ron y Hermione dirigiéndose a la multitud como para "motivarla".

Cuando Dean pego el último de sus dibujos en el tapiz, se fijo en uno de los butacones que estaba puesto de espaldas, de viaje en los brazos de Morfeo, se encontraban dos personas acurrucadas una en la otra, tapadas con una frazada roja con franjas doradas, "Al fin" pensó Dean contemplando a Ron y Hermione un momento.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron y Hermione, subió las escaleras y entró a su dormitorio, Harry y Neville estaban ahí, los dos durmiendo en paz, Dean se sonrió observando como Harry parecía haber sido arropado con cariño por alguien y Neville parecía que simplemente había caído como un tronco sobre la cama.

Se acomodo en su propia cama y miró hacia la cama de Harry, se imaginó que tal vez Ginny había sido quien lo arropó y por un momento se sintió envidioso, luego recordó que acababa de ver a la pelirroja con su familia, aunque en la imagen que tenía de ella en su cabeza ella estaba a brazada a Luna; quizás ese recuerdo pertenecía al día en que habían ido con la tía Muriel, Luna se había girado para señalarlo y mostrarle a Ginny con quién había llegado y ahí se congeló su imagen, decidió dormir con esa sonrisa de Luna, quien por alguna razón estaba de pie delante de Ginny…lo cierto era que ahora la imagen de la rubia la opacaba, quizá no fuera tan bella pero era…única.

D&L

D&L

D&L

Lo último que Luna hubiera esperado le estaba sucediendo, al abrirse la puerta de su sala común, escucho aplausos y mucha gente se acercó a ella para estrechar su mano

--Gracias—dijo sonrojada

--¡No tienes nada que agradecer!—había dicho Hellen, un curso mayor que ella y que, nunca antes había hablado con ella--¡Has estado increíble!

--Yo…yo nunca—pocas cosas hacían llorar a Luna—yo…--sonrió

--Bueno ya—esa era la voz de Cho—debes estar cansada ¿verdad?—Luna asintió—entonces estaremos en silencio…te dejaremos descansar

--Pero antes…un regalo—Michael Corner estaba de pie y tomado de la mano de Cho—de parte de todos nosotros

--Pero…nunca antes tuve un regalo—las lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules sin control

--Aquí—Michael Corner le extendió una cajita de cartón azul

--¡Qué bonito!—sonrió aún más cuando vio una copia de la corona que llevaba la estatua en el centro de la sala…a pesar de que ella "sabía" que no estaba bien hecha por que "debía" ser como la que hacía su padre, agradecía el detalle--¡Gracias!

--Ahora te dejamos dormir—Cho se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala—iremos a comer…todos nosotros—dijo mirando a las demás personas de la sala

--¡Ah si!—todos asintieron y fueron saliendo de la sala

Luna fue a su dormitorio sonriendo, cuando se recostó, le vino a la mente la imagen de Michael tomándole la mano a Cho, en realidad parecían felices, tal vez un día, quizá no ese, ni el siguiente, alguien tomaría también la mano de ella y los dos sonreirían.

Al mirar el reloj comprendió por que sus compañeros lucían frescos y estaban hambrientos, pasaban las tres de la tarde, seguramente habían dormido toda la mañana…"dormir" pensó Luna y sus grandes ojos azules fueron rindiéndose al cansancio.

D&L

D&L

D&L

Por la noche, el gran comedor lucía renovado, los vidrios estaban de nuevo en su sitio y muchas personas que, a lo largo del día se habían dispersado por el castillo, iban regresando.

En la mesa de profesores, Harry Potter estaba sentado al centro con Kingsley Shacklebolt a su derecha y Ron a su izquierda junto con Hermione. La profesora McGonagal ocupaba su sitio junto al nuevo ministro, también estaban sentados en ella, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, la señora Pince, la profesora Sinistra, Hagrid e incluso la profesora Trelawney.

En las otras mesas, se encontraba la gente revuelta, como nadie, salvo el ministro, Arthur y Percy Weasley habían salido del castillo ese día, los Malfoys ocupaban un sitio en la que antes había sido la mesa de Slytherin.

Luna se fijo en que Ron y Hermione lucían seriamente sonrojados, ellos dos junto con Harry habían sido literalmente obligados a sentarse en la mesa principal, y los siempre amigos de Harry Potter eran ahora el objeto de muchas miradas y comentarios del tipo "pensé que el mundo se iba a terminar antes" "ya era tiempo" "hasta que usaste la cabeza Weasley", la rubia no pudo evitar reírse también.

Todos los presentes, miraron a la mesa principal cuando la profesora McGonagal golpeó su copa, entre serios y divertidos, vieron a la profesora y a Ron y Hermione forzar a Harry a ponerse de pie.

--¡Diles algo!—decía Ron

--¡Están esperando!—completaba Hermione

--¡Ya!—farfullo Harry poniéndose de pie y contemplando a la multitud reunida

--¡Eres el mejor Harry!—gritó Neville desde donde estaba sentado

--¡Venga Harry!—gritó también Oliver Wood

--Yo…--Harry les sonrió a su compañeros—Quiero agradecer a todos los que vinieron a luchar…a todos y antes de comenzar a celebrar—Kreacher le había dicho horas antes que en las cocinas prepararían un banquete en su honor—me gustaría guardar…unos momentos de silencio por todos los que murieron…en esta guerra…

--Muy buena idea—aprobó Hermione moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente

--Comenzando por una de las mejores personas que he conocido, Cedric Diggory—la mirada de Harry se dirigió a Cho que estaba tomada de la mano de Michael y se sonrieron—mi querido padrino Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, un gran maestro y amigo, Remus Lupin, su esposa Tonks, una persona que Hogwarts jamás olvidará… Fred Weasley, mi buen amigo Colin Creevey, quien lucho junto a nosotros aún siendo menor de edad, al mejor auror que nuestro país ha visto, Alastor Moody, uno de los hombres más valientes, Severus Snape, a Doby ¡quien era un elfo libre! Y a la persona que me enseño las más grandes lecciones de vida, creo que no sólo a mi sino a la mayoría de los presentes—Harry respiró profundo--¡Albus Dumbledore!...un momento de silencio por todos ellos—bajó un poco el tono de su voz--…espero no haber olvidado a nadie

Harry bajo la cara y todos los presentes lo imitaron, incluso los Malfoys, ya por que hubieran perdido a alguien o por que quisieran quedar bien.

--Y por cierto—Harry dijo aún de pie después de más de un minuto de silencio, cuando muchos en el comedor aplaudían—Gracias a todos ustedes por el apoyo en la batalla, especialmente a mis amigos, casi hermanos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger a Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotom y por supuesto a Ginny Weasley ¡La más bonita de Hogwarts!—el muchacho le sonrió a la pelirroja cuyo rostro aún seguía hinchado por las lágrimas, ella le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose hasta las orejas cuando el comedor la miro.

--¡Ya que comience el banquete!—Exclamó Ron junto a su amigo--¡Tenemos hambre Harry

--¡Ah si¡Ya que empiece!

Todas las mesas se llenaron con las acostumbradas delicias que solo los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts podían hacer, había un pastel de riñón frente a Harry que decía "para el amo" que el muchacho supo de inmediato venía de Kreacher, se sirvió y después de mucho tiempo de incertidumbre disfruto de una comida deliciosa.

En algún lugar, Dean Thomas, se debatía en acercarse o no a Luna, Seamus y Neville no le ayudaban demasiado, no les había dicho que se trataba de Luna, solo que cierta Ravenclaw llamaba su atención, aunque no sabía bien como.

--Lo siento Dean—dijo Seamus—a lo largo de la historia Griffindors y Ravenclaws no han hecho buenas parejas

--¿no?—había preguntado el chico

--No, desde Godric y Rowena—explicó su amigo—todos decían que era buena pareja y sin embargo ellos decidieron mejor no

--¡Eso es muy viejo!

--¡Oh bueno¡Siguieres algo reciente!—Seamus hablaba animadamente--¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!

--También hay ejemplos—dijo Neville

--Si, Neville y la lunática

--No la llames lunática—dijeron al mismo tiempo Neville y Dean

--¿Salías con Luna Neville?—preguntó Dean

--¿Yo? No—Neville buscó a la rubia con la mirada—pero somos muy buenos amigos

--Aún así hay otros ejemplos—siguió Seamus—Harry y Chang…Ginny y Corner…Ron y Padma

--No había pensado en todos ellos—reconoció Dean

--A lo mejor tienes más suerte—comentó Dean

--O a lo mejor eres otra víctima de la incompatibilidad Griffindor-Ravenclaw

--De todos modos—Dean procuró sonar natural—tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño…tal vez no me gusta tanto…nunca pensé que ella me podía llamar la atención…me fastidiaba en inicio…pero…

--¡Dean!—ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta que Lavender y Parvati ponían atención a su conversación--¡Estas enamorado!—exclamó Parvati

--¿Y ustedes desde cuando están escuchando?—preguntó Seamus ofendido

--Nos llamo la atención la forma de hablar de Dean—afirmó Lavender--¡Con ojitos brillositos y todo!

--No es cierto—Cortó Dean, dirigiéndoles miradas molestas a todos—Sólo me llama la atención…es tan…distinta ¡de todo lo que he conocido!

--Eso no te ha ayudado amigo—Seamus movía negativamente la cabeza sonriendo

--¿Quién es?—Parvati lucía animada

--Eh… ¡No tengo por que decirles eso!

--Bien pensado... creo que lo se… hoy en la mañana cuando ella…tu… ¡ya se quien es!—afirmó Seamus

--¿Quién?—preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lavender, Parvati y Neville

--¡No!—exclamó Dean

--No lo diré—dijo Seamus—no sería de caballeros

--¡De todos modos lo sabremos después!—afirmó una confiada Lavender—No creo que Dean sea tan tonto para creer en una tonta maldición que acaban de inventarse para no ir a por ella

--Creí que no estaban escuchando en ese entonces—Dean se puso muy serio

--Mentimos—dijo simplemente Parvati--¿Pero no crees en eso verdad¡Si te gusta una Ravenclaw o quien sea debes ir por ella!

--Ha sido suficiente—dijo Dean poniéndose de pie—ir o no por ella es mi decisión

El chico se metió el último bocado de su guiso en la boca y salió molesto del comedor, sus amigos estaban haciendo mucho problema de algo pequeño, Luna ni siquiera era la primera Ravenclaw que le gustaba, antes de ella había estado Padma…momento… ¿le gustaba Luna?

--¡hey Dean!—cuando el nombrado se dio vuelta vio a Luna acercarse con las manos en la espalda

--¡Luna! Hola de nuevo

--¿No tomarás un postre?

--Eh…

--¡Es lo mejor del banquete y aún no aparecen¿Por qué te vas?

--Pues…

--¡Ah¡Ya se¡También necesitaste aire!—Luna mostró sus manos--¡Ya igual¡Te traje un poco de pudín!

--Es mi favorito…gracias

--¿Y de quién no? Iba a comerlo fuera

--¿Te acompaño?

--Por favor—Luna salió saltando del vestíbulo y se sentó en la escalera de piedra

--¿Comes fuera seguido?—Preguntó Dean sentándose junto a ella y comenzando su porción de pudín

--No…pero ¡la verdad ya no lo aguanto!

--¿Qué cosa?

--Pues yo nunca he tenido muchos amigos¡antes del ED no tenía ni uno!

--¿Y cuál es el problema?

--Me siento acosada ahora…la gente quiere que le cuente cómo fue mi secuestro ¡Cómo si fuera un buen recuerdo!

--¿Te molesta mucho?

--Es que…esos no son mis amigos… hay unos que son amables y les agradezco como Cho y Michael lo fueron hoy pero otros…es que ¡sólo quieren enterarse y poder irlo a extender!

--Tal vez te admiran—Luna sonrió

--¿Tu crees?

--Yo te admiro—el chico se sintió sonrojar—o sea… por…tu sabes…es que fuiste muy valiente

--Te escapaste de tu casa—dijo ella—también fuiste muy valiente

--Es diferente escapar por tu vida que resistir cuando te privan de tu libertad y te meten en ese horrible cuarto

--Lo es…pero no es menos una cosa que otra ¿verdad?

--Tal vez…

--Oye Dean—interrumpió la chica a un Griffindor que ya estaba tomando tono serio--¿Te vas a terminar eso?

Dean se fijo en el plato vacío de Luna y le paso el suyo

--Es todo tuyo

--Gracias—dijo ella probándolo

--Gracias a ti niña—susurró y Luna pareció no escuchar

Dean la miró con atención, la Ravenclaw sonreía mientras miraba al cielo y engullía el pudín rápidamente

--Eres increíble Luna

--¿yo?

--Si y no lo digo de forma despectiva…sino que eres increíble en muchos sentidos…eres tan rara, a veces de verdad que no aguanto tanta locura pero…también eres…es que…se compensa por que…eres…tu sabes…también eres… ¡Es que eres tan linda!

--¿yo?—Luna no creía lo que escuchaba—Tu también eres un gran amigo Dean

--¿Un gran amigo eh?—le desvió la mirada—supongo que eso soy

--Nunca nadie me había dicho que soy linda—ella soltó una risita

--Es que son algo tontos los demás y no ven más allá

--¡Lo sé!—exclamó Luna--¿Puedes creer que hay gente que no puede ver a los Schiblesis?

--¡Por supuesto que no!—Dean no sabía de lo que hablaba la chica pero no tenía ganas de indagarlo

--¡Pues los hay¡Y hasta han querido convencerme de que no existen!

--¿Crees en las leyendas?

--¡Oh si!

--¿En todas?

--No se…no las conozco todas

--Hay una que me interesa

--¿Cuál?

--Trata de amores imposibles

--¡Eso no existe!

--¿Ah no?—Dean volvió a mirarla, arqueo una ceja

--No…si es amor…entonces no es imposible—dijo ella convencida

--¿Aunque lo diga la gente?

--A veces la gente dice cosas muy tontas—Dean se rió, era raro oír hablar de tonterías de la boca de Luna--¡de verdad!

--¿Entonces afirmas que un gran amor lo puede todo?

--¿No?

--No

--¿Por qué?

--El amor es amor y ya, no es grande ni es chico…va mucho más allá de las medidas, sólo es ¡Y cuando es lo puede todo!

--Tal vez tengas razón

--Me lo dijo mi madre y ella era muy lista—dijo Luna como si el hecho de venir de su madre, zanjara cualquier cuestión

--No lo dudo

--Me esta dando frío…creo que volveré dentro—Luna se abrazó a sí misma

--¿Quieres mi capa?

--Te dará frío a ti…mejor vuelvo

--Yo me quedaré un poco…buenas noches niña

--Buenas noches Dean

Cuando la chica desapareció Dean apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y sonrió --¿Con que no tiene medida y lo puede todo? –pasó su dedo por el borde de uno de los platos que Luna no se había llevado y chupo la crema que recogió de el—A lo mejor valdría la pena verlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y fin del capítulo **¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Les pido que me ayuden a mejorar dejándome su opinión en un review ;)**

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que continuando con la frase "Sabiduría, más allá de todoa medida, es el mayor tesoro del hombre" se titulará "EL MAYOR TESORO"... será el penúltimo capítulo.

Ahhh…qué bello es el amor ;)


	3. Es el mayor tesoro

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que este capítulo os guste y que al final, me dejen saber sus opiniones.

**CAPÍTULO 3. ES EL MAYOR TESORO**

Ya eran cuatro semanas de confinamiento en Hogwarts, por fin, habían dejado a Dean salir del castillo para dirigirse donde su madre, abrazarla, decirle que estaba bien y aunque la idea le disgustara, volver al castillo al final del día.

Temprano, Dean había preparado su mochila y se encontraba listo para partir con la comitiva que escoltaría a los chicos a Hogsmade.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban en constante cambio, había iniciado la reconstrucción, aunque sucedía lentamente, profesores y chicos ya egresados recogían los escombros, como la mayoría de los desastres habían sido causados por maldiciones, no podían ser reparados con magia.

Dean los cruzó rápido hasta llegar al vestíbulo, sentados en la escalera de mármol, encontró a Luna y a su padre, a quien recientemente se le había permitido, junto con las demás personas, la entrada a Hogwarts.

--¡Dean!—como cada día que lo había visto, la chica lo saludaba contenta

--Buenos días—sonrió el--¿Qué tal Luna?

--¡Ha venido a visitarme mi padre!—dijo señalando a un hombre vestido de rojo llamativo—Papi, este es Dean, un amigo

--Xenophylus Lovegood—dijo el hombre—mucho gusto joven

--¿A dónde vas tan temprano Dean?—preguntó Luna

--Yo…--Dean sonrió más pronunciadamente, dejando que su sonrisa blanca contrastara al máximo con su piel--¡Veré a mi madre por fin¡Me han permitido salir al fin!

--¡Eso es genial!—Luna lo abrazó feliz, pues en los días que habían convivido había notado la añoranza de Dean por su madre--¡Qué te valla muy bien!

--Ehmm—Dean dudó un momento ante la mirada curiosa del padre de Luna, cuando este le sonrió se animó y abrazo a Luna también—muchas gracias Luna, te veo al rato ¿vale?

--¿Cenarás conmigo?

--Por supuesto—la soltó—espero volver como a las cinco

--Te voy a esperar aquí—dijo ella colocando las manos tras su espalda y haciendo medios giros con los pies—aquí mismo

--¡Última llamada para los que van a Hogsmade!—pasó gritando la profesora Sprout

--Bien, me voy

--Cuídate

**D&L**

Para los Weasleys, reunidos en el gran salón, las cosas eran menos felices que para el resto de las personas que en esos días habitaban el castillo.

Ya habían enterrado a Fred y aún les seguía costando trabajo aceptar que se había ido, con el paso del tiempo, algunas cosas mejoraban y volvían a la normalidad, Bill y Fleur habían vuelto a su casa, Chalie también se había marchado, Percy iba y venía desesperándose por la desaparición de Penélope, no tenía información de que el ministerio la hubiera captado a juicio pero tampoco la había encontrado en casa cuando la fue a buscar.

George, aunque resignado, parecía otra persona, cuando sucedía algo gracioso se limitaba a sonreír y Molly le repetía continuamente que lo extrañaba riendo a carcajadas aunque el señor Weasley consolaba a su esposa diciéndole que le diera tiempo al gemelo quien ya había programado una fecha de reapertura de la tienda.

--Pero antes—le había dicho a la familia una noche—me tomaré unas vacaciones…algún lugar tropical supongo

Ron aunque se veía mejor, extrañaba mucho a su hermano y en algunas noches, Harry lo escuchaba gritar como si reviviera una y otra vez el momento en que Fred había caído ante sus ojos, sin embargo, Hermione lo había estado apoyando mucho y se encontraban planeando el viaje a Australia en cuanto fuera posible para buscar a los padres de la valiente joven.

Si de verdad se encontraba así, o si pretendía estarlo para apoyar a su familia, nadie sabía, Ginny había llorado a su hermano pero había ido encontrando resignación en las palabras de Luna quien para algo era su amiga, ambas chicas se dedicaban a ir y venir por el castillo buscando algo en lo que pudieran ser útiles. Harry no había mencionado todavía nada acerca de retomar su relación, ni ella tampoco como para respetar el luto que en algunas partes todavía llenaba Hogwarts, aunque se sentaban a charlar de vez en cuando y se olvidaban de todo lo demás.

--¿Ya hay algo sobre Penélope?—preguntó Ron

--Todavía no—Percy se acomodo las gafas y entinto una pluma—pero…esto tal vez funcione—dijo comenzando a escribir

--¿Qué es?—preguntó George

--Pues…Harry dice que Hedwig siempre podía encontrar a quien fuera…

--Incluso a Sirius—intervino Harry

--Así que enviaré una lechuza…espero que funcione

--Eso es peligroso Percy—el señor Weasley parecía serio—si esta oculta y alguien intercepta la carta y…

--Me subestimas padre—Percy recobró un poco de su ego—no sería la primera vez que Penélope y yo nos comunicáramos en claves—levantó el pergamino en el que escribía y se los mostró a los reunidos, estaba lleno de números, letras que parecía puestas al azar y algunas runas

--¿Qué dice ahí?—preguntó Ginny curiosa

--Dice—comenzó Percy sonriendo—que la he extrañado mucho, que pienso en ella cada día y que la he estado buscando, que si recibe este mensaje, la voy a estar esperando en Hogwarts

--Eso es muy bonito Perce—sonrió la joven Weasley

--Espero que funcione—ató la nota a la pata de su lechuza—si puedes—le susurró al ave—vuelve con una respuesta

Los pelirrojos, Harry y Hermione vieron al ave despegar y se distrajeron un momento viendo salir del castillo

--Hay algo que Hermione y yo debemos decirles—dijo Ron volviendo a llamar su atención—Kingsley nos ha dado su autorización para partir en 3 días

--¿Tan pronto?—Molly lucía preocupada—pero chicos, si esperan un par de semanas Arthur se habrá desocupado y el yo los acompañaremos

--Es que no he visto a mis padres en un año—Hermione bajo la mirada—no se siquiera cómo estarán…no era prudente intentar comunicarme

--Entiendo Hermione pero…

--¡No entiendes mamá!—Ron se puso de pie—tu estas tranquila por que nos tienes aquí ¿no te has puesto en su lugar¿Cómo te sentías cuando no sabías donde estábamos? Si tu tranquilidad volvió ¿Por qué no puede volver la de los demás¡Hermione no merece vivir en incertidumbre!

--Siéntate Ron—pidió el señor Weasley

--Somos mayores de edad mamá y nos vamos en tres días—dijo más tranquilo y sentándose—vamos a volver pronto, a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Harry—le tomó las manos a Molly cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos--¿mamá?

--Ellos han estado solos por un año mamá—intervino George ganando toda la atención de la familia—Albus Dumbledore les encomendó a ellos la misión más peligrosa, la han cumplido y han vuelto con bien—pienso que merecen la confianza

--Son magos muy capaces…los dos—dijo Harry

--Cuídense mucho…por favor—Molly accedió

--¿Qué les hace falta?—preguntó el señor Weasley tras la aprobación de su esposa--¿ya tienen todo lo que necesitarán?

--Pues…--Ron perdió un poco el color—parece que tendremos que viajar al método muggle

--Encontrarás que no es tan malo como parece Ron—sonreía Hermione

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo para lo Weasleys, incluso se quedaron un rato más en la mesa comiendo panques y bebiendo limonada.

--¡Ayyy!

Un grito hizo que la atención de los Weasleys y las demás personas que estaban en el comedor se dirigiera a Luna y a su padre, mientras Luna se sobaba un brazo, el señor Lovegood le apuntaba la varita a una gran lechuza negra que cruzaba el comedor.

--¡Pare!—grito Draco Malfoy--¡la lechuza es mía!

--¡Le hizo daño a mi hija¡Tu pájaro daño a mi hija!

--¡Si no hubiera molestado a mi lechuza no le habría hecho nada!

--¡Luna solo trataba de ahuyentar los mikorsuelos que la perseguían¡Mejor hubiéramos dejado que la derribaran!—gritaba Xenophilus desde su asiento

--¿Derribarla¿Y qué es entonces lo que le ha hecho?

--¡Basta Draco!—gritó Harry ya fastidiado--¡Coge el mensaje de tu lechuza y cállate¡Y ustedes Lovegoods!—gritó un poco más ya que se encontraban más alejados--¡No le hagan más favores al menos que se los pida!

Refunfuñando, el Malfoy recogió a su lechuza, quien tras haber entregado el mensaje huyo despavorida. En cambio Luna y su padre se acercaron a los Weasley para saludarlos.

Mientras Xenophilus trababa conversación con los señores Weasley, Luna y Ginny abandonaban el comedor corriendo

--¿Y bien?—Ginny cruzó los brazos cuando salieron a los terrenos--¿Qué es tan importante?

--No se

--¿Cómo que no sabes?

--¡Es que no se Ginny¡No se que sea pero es urgente que te lo diga!

--¿Qué cosa?

--¡No se que sea!

--A ver—Ginny procuro mantener la calma—por partes ¿de quién estamos hablando?

--De mi—respondió contenta y con ojos brillantes

--De ti, bueno, de ti y quién más

--¡Nada más de mi!

--¿Qué cosa sobre ti?

--Es que—su rostro se iluminó—quiero tu opinión Ginny por que yo creo que tu sabes más que yo sobre eso

--¿Sobre qué?

--Es que este tiempo no se, me han dado ganas de besar a alguien

--¿A alguien¿Quién sea?

--Pues no se—cortó una florecita y se la acercó a la nariz, luego volvió a dirigirse a Ginny--hace como un mes fue la primera vez y luego una semana antes también y ayer y esta mañana

--¿A quién Luna?—Ginny arqueo una ceja--¿A quien quieres besar¿Lo conozco?

--Este…

Ginny sonrió comprobando lo bien fundamentadas de sus sospechas--¿No será por casualidad Dean?

--¡Si es él!—saltó Luna, luego se paro delante de Ginny y se puso seria--¿Qué piensas al respecto?

--Que no te ves bien tan seria—sonrió Ginny--¡Y que hacen bonita pareja!

Luna se quedo muy quieta, dejó caer la flor de su mano que temblaba ligeramente y movió los pies nerviosamente

--¿Pareja¿Dean y yo?

--No soy la única que lo piensa Luna, a estas alturas solo faltaba que tu te dieras cuenta

--¿En serio?

--Aja

--Yo…

--¿Si?—Ginny estaba animada

--¡Tengo que arreglarme para cuando el vuelva!

--¡Yo te ayudaré!—gritó contenta la pelirroja y se apresuraron a volver al castillo corriendo

**D&L**

--¡Dana!—Dean se apresuró a arrodillarse para abrazar a la pequeña que le había abierto la puerta--¡Hermanita!

--¿Quién es Dana?—la voz de una mujer proveniente de la cocina llamo a la niña

--Shh—Dean se oculto

--Nadie mamá

--Sabes bien que no debes abrir la puerta

--Creí que había quedado claro cuando me fui pero ya ves que…--Dean había salido de su escondite, no pudo terminar la frase por que en cuanto lo había visto, su madre había corrido a abrazarlo

--¡Hijo!—las lágrimas de la mujer fueron mojando el pecho de Dean quien era mucho más alto que ella

--¡Estoy bien mamá¡Te dije que iba a estar bien!

La pequeña familia se paso el día conversando, Dean le contó a su madre y a su hermanita acerca de cómo había estado huyendo al lado de un mago y un par de duendes, de que había sido secuestrado y había podido ser rescatado por un elfo, de que paso muchos días en una enorme casa y luego fue a combatir en Hogwarts, de que hacía un mes que todo se iba componiendo, y luego llego a la parte en que explico que no podía quedarse pues tenía que permanecer en Hogwarts hasta que fuera seguro.

--Pero los duendes no son como esos—había sonreído Dean al libro que le mostraba su hermanita—te mostraré como son—entintó su pluma y Dana quedo maravillada cuando vio el dibujo terminado moverse gruñonamente

--¡Es mágico Dean!—grito la niña—aunque es más bonito el mi libro

--Y menos gruñón--reconoció Dean

A decir verdad, el chico extrañaba mucho su hogar, tenía un buen rato que no comía con su familia y había extrañado el guiso de cordero que preparaba su madre.

--Te expusiste mucho—dijo su madre después de un rato

--No podía quedarme sin hacer nada madre, Harry Potter es un nacido de magos, de haber querido habría podido servirle al mal, en cambio lucho para que los que somos como yo pudiéramos vivir libres ¿Qué más podía hacer mamá?

--¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien Dean!

Con algo de pesar, el joven Griffindor consulto su reloj, pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, si no se apresuraba, su trasladador lo iba a dejar

La familia se despidió emotivamente, aunque ya estaban todos más tranquilos y más felices que al empezar el día, al final el muchacho se tuvo que marchar, aunque era distinto a la vez anterior, ahora Dean se iba sonriente, sabiendo que volvería pronto, seguro de que su familia estaba a salvo y que el futuro les prometía muchas cosas, tantas que si les concedía la mitad, podían sentirse muy dichosos.

--¡Te veré en unos días madre¡Y a ti Dana!—gritó cuando ya estaba desapareciendo en el jardín en medio de un torbellino de colores

**D&L**

Luna se estaba impacientando, ahora que su padre se había vuelto a marchar, todo lo que le preocupaba era la hora y que Dean no llegara, los carruajes tirados por Thestrals habían empezado a volver de Hogsmade trayendo a todos los que habían salido del castillo ese día.

Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de piedra con la barbilla recargada en las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas, Percy Weasley se sentó junto a ella y se sonrieron fugazmente, en la misma escalera aunque más alejado, Draco Malfoy acompañado de Goyle también estaba sentado.

--¡Al fin!—el rubio alzó en brazo derecho cubierto por una túnica enrollada para recibir al animal--¿Buenas noticias?—puso un premio en el pico del ave y desato el pergamino que llevaba atado

Percy puso atención en la expresión del rubio, por un momento, su cara le pareció expresiva al dirigirse a Goyle

--Ehmm…tu padre va a—notó que dudaba al hablar--…a pagar una condena, lo siento—Goyle se encorvo más de cómo siempre solía estar y su rostro se puso pálido

--¿Y tus padres?

--Mi padre ya estaba sentenciado desde antes y no lo absolverán—dijo Draco solemnemente, luego torció el gesto como en una sonrisa—mi madre esta libre

--¿De verdad?

--Parece que—Percy vio que el rubio fijaba su atención en el pergamino y leía en voz alta—es libre gracias a su colaboración con la causa de…Harry Potter

--Oh—Goyle lucía desesperanzado—te veo para la cena

--Aja—Draco no lo volteo a ver, su mirada continuo en el pergamino--¡muy bien!—Luna y Percy lo oyeron murmurar tras un rato—algo más que le debo a San Potter, declarar a favor de mi madre

Mientras que a Percy, que tenía sus propios asuntos para pensar, le daba igual el rencor de Draco, Luna se levanto y se acerco a el.

--Me alegra lo de tu madre—le dijo a Draco y parecía sincera

--No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas—dijo el sin ganas, la miro de forma crítica y luego volvió a torcer el gesto—pero a mi también—se quito la túnica que le protegía el brazo y se la puso mientras caminaba hacia el castillo

--¿Por qué te molestas en dirigirle la palabra?—pregunto Percy cuando el rubio hubo entrado al castillo

--Pues…--Luna hizo además de pensarlo un momento—recibió una buena noticia y su mejor amigo no la pudo compartir…y pensé que todos quisiéramos tener a alguien

Por algún motivo que no encajaba con su lógica, a Percy le gusto la explicación—Ah—se limitó a decir en señal de asentimiento

--¿También tu esperas buenas noticias verdad?

--Si

--Espero—dijo Luna levantando los ojos para comprobar que su flequillo seguía arreglado—de todo corazón que las tengas

--Gracias

Sentados en la escalera de piedra, transcurrieron como 30 minutos más, sin decirse ninguna palabra más.

Luna se estremeció levemente por un movimiento brusco de Percy, acababa de levantarse de la escalera y bajaba corriendo, por el camino había una figura acercándose mientras el joven corría por el terreno.

La Ravenclaw comprobó contenta después de unos segundos que lo que se acercaba era una figura humana, Percy pareció fundirse con ella y desde donde Luna los veía, parecía que eran una misma figura. Se quedo un momento contemplándolos mientras varios carruajes tirados por Thestrals pasaban en dirección a Hogsmade

El abrazo entre Percy la otra figura se prolongo un rato, tras el cual, Percy y la figura comenzaron a acercarse todavía muy juntos uno de otro.

Segundos pasaron hasta que Luna alcanzó a distinguir que la figura se trataba de Penélope, la chica que había sido prefecta de su casa durante sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts.

--¿Esas eran las buenas noticias que esperabas Percy?—Luna sonrió viéndolos acercarse, ya llegaban a sus oídos retazos de la conversación entre los jóvenes —También me alegra que sean buenas

--¿Dónde habías estado?

--Fui a España, ya sabes que tengo familia ahí

--Te extrañe

--Yo También

--Iba a esperar noticias tuyas sentado en esta escalera por meses de haberse necesitado

--¡Percy!—sonrió la chica--¡Pero si te envié una carta diciéndote que vendría!

Luna se sonrió cuando escuchó el ruido de una lechuza acercarse, el ave le entregó a Percy una nota antes de irse con rumbo a la lechucería.

--¿Será esta?—dijo el entre divertido y sarcástico

--Creo que si—sonrió Penélope

Percy volvió a abrazarla, riéndose a carcajadas, Luna jamás lo había visto o escuchado reírse de esa forma

--¡No me digas que…!—ambos reían—que la enviaste y luego te apareciste en Hogsmade!

--Ya necesitaba verte—dijo ella dejando de reír

--Yo también necesitaba verte Penélope…y sentirte…y…

Luna los vio alejarse y entrar al castillo, desde que había entrado a Hogwarts el primer día y los había visto, había pensado que hacían una pareja como de cuento.

El sonido de un carruaje parándose delante volvió a llamar su atención, fue corriendo hasta el cuando se dio cuenta que era Dean el que venía. En un impulso que ni siquiera intento refrenar, le hecho los brazos sobre los hombros y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

--¡Al fin!—dijo con voz soñadora--¡se me estaba haciendo eterna la espera!

Dean dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder verle el rostro, no recordaba haberla visto sonrojada jamás. Luna acababa de hacer conciencia de sus palabras, nunca le había dicho nada como eso a ningún chico…a ninguno.

--Luna ¿Estas bien?—preguntó él dubitativo, la rubia se limito a asentir con la cabeza--¡Wow!—dijo emocionado luego—este ha de ser mi día de suerte

--¡Oh si¡La posición de los astros lo indica¡La Luna se encuentra alineada con… ¿De qué te ríes?

--De nada—se apresuro a responder Dean y luego se volvió a acercar a ella dejándola que se recargara una vez más en su pecho—de la vida, creo

--Oh—ella cerró los ojos y dejo que el aroma a madera del chico se colara por su nariz

--Es mucha suerte…que todos los que quiero estén bien

--¿Esta bien tu familia?

--Si…pero aún no termino

--Lo siento

--Bueno, como dije, debe ser suerte pura que todos los que quiero estén bien y que hayas sido tu, precisamente tu, la que estuviera aquí esperándome

--Yo…--Por segunda vez en su vida, Luna fue conciente de que su rostro se estaba sonrojando

--Pero…lo que ya sería exagerar sería que…

--¿Qué?—ella seguía recargada en su pecho

--Olvídalo…a veces es mejor no tentar a la suerte

--¿Por qué?

--Te podría llevar al desastre

--O al mayor tesoro…según decía mi madre

Las manos de Dean temblaron cuando, luego de respirar hondo, tocaron la barbilla de Luna, sus rodillas parecieron perder fuerza y se doblaron un poco, Luna le regalo una mirada azul brillante y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. El Griffindor supo que si no era ese el momento, jamás lo sería, termino que coger valor y la besó, tratando de comunicarle con eso que la quería.

Luna se apartó un poco de el y le sonrió tímidamente

--¿Es un desastre?—preguntó con una vocecita

Dean negó con la cabeza y sonrió--Tu madre era muy inteligente Luna

--Lo se, ella solía decir que…--Dean le puso un dedo delante de la boca, pidiéndole que se callara

--Me ha ayudado a encontrar un tesoro

Luna sonrió, nunca había besado a un chico antes de ese día, pero entendía bien por que a la gente le gustaba hacerlo, cerró los ojos una vez más y Dean lo tomo como una invitación que no podía rechazar a sus labios.

En Hogsmade, donde los trasladores estaban dejando a la gente, Dean se había encontrado con Penélope, había sido una suerte, el hecho de que la joven estuviera tan nerviosa que no pudiera esperar a que llegara un carruaje había terminado de animarlo para lo que llevaba varios días pensando.

Penélope era Ravenclaw y Percy un Griffindor, y si alguien tan apegado a las normas como el Weasley, podía amar a una Ravenclaw y ser bien correspondido ¿Por qué no podría el, un chico normal, tener una oportunidad de ser feliz?

Quizá cada uno considera cosas distintas como el mayor tesoro¿Cómo más saber que te has topado con un tesoro sin la sabiduría?

Quizá también, todos estemos buscando características distintas en ese al que vamos a entregarle el corazón, quizá no siempre sea su valor, pero se necesita de él para aceptarlo, para reconocer ante esa persona que tanto queremos ¡que estamos sintiendo algo!

Luna y Dean se encontraron un buen día y se reconocieron, de eso no tengo duda, igual que Penny con Percy, y se necesita valor, se necesita mucho, para luchar en nombre de lo que sentimos y defenderlo contra todo y contra todos.

"_Y en una plaza pública llena de multitudes, _

_gritar –te quiero- _

_o hacer rótulos en lo alto de los edificios,_

_proclamando el derecho a sentir _

_el más hermoso y humano de todos los sentimientos" _

_Gioconda Belli_

**D&L**

**ooo**

**D&L**

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo? Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome un review**

Y esto esta en su ocaso, después de la escena final se podrá imaginar que solo me resta una pequeña nota a manera casi de epílogo, que si habéis cogido la idea de la lectura, ya sabrás el título.

No pude resistir la tentación de poner a la pareja Percy-Penélope ¡Me encanta!, tal vez luego haga un fic especialmente sobre ellos…ya veremos qué tal pinta para entonces ;)

Y eso es todo, todos los reviews, agradecidos de ante mano, si ya tomaron la molestia de leer hasta aquí ¿ya que les cuesta dejarme saber su opinión?

_Siempre deseando que sean felices. Sara Ivón C.C._


	4. De Luna Lovegood

**Pues llega el final para este fic. ¡Estoy emocionada! Es la primera vez que cambio de "en progreso" a "terminada" una historia y por supuesto que espero que no sea la última vez…muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su review.**

**D&L**

**EPÍLOGO. DE LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Dean se acomodó la corbata de pie frente al espejo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado por primera vez a Luna y apenas y se podía creer lo que estaba por suceder.

D&L

D&L

Luna se miró al espejo y sonrió, era justo así como su madre se veía en la fotografía…

--¡Estas bellísima!—Ginny acaba de entrar a la habitación y miraba sonriente a su amiga

--Mucho muy bella—secundó Hermione

La rubia sonrió todavía más a sus amigas y las abrazó

--Muchas gracias por estar aquí

--¿El día de tu boda¿Dónde más íbamos a estar?—Ginny estaba radiante

--Estoy nerviosa—reconoció Luna

--Es normal—dijo Hermione—todos nos sentimos así en parte, pero ¿a qué es más la ilusión?

Luna volvió a mirarse al espejo, era verdad, la ilusión era mayor, recordaba poco a su madre, pero había justamente un momento en su mente, su padre entrando al laboratorio de ella y rodeándole la cintura

¿Qué más daba el nerviosismo si alguien iba a amarla así?

D&L

Dean ocupó su lugar y contempló a la multitud que se encontraba reunida, desde el padre de la novia que no hacía más que dar vueltas por ahí engalanado en su túnica a cuadros naranjas y amarillos hasta que Hermione llegó por él y le dijo que debía estar con Luna.

Estaban los Weasleys completos, mucha gente del ministerio que Dean jamás había visto y algunas personas rubias y de ojos grandes que el joven asumió, eran familia de la novia.

Entonces llegó él, Rolf Samander junto con el padrino y ocupó su lugar en el altar, se acomodó la flor y el pañuelo y junto las manos esperando a su novia, a la que iba a ser su esposa.

Dean sonrió, no se podía imaginar a su amiga con nadie más que ese brillante investigador, que aunque estaba algo chiflado, la amaba profundamente. Recordó aquellos tiempos en que el sol volvía a salir para todo el mundo mágico y el y Luna estuvieron juntos, esas memorias eran de las más preciadas que tenía, y aunque la relación había terminado, Dean y Luna habían continuado siendo buenos amigos.

¿Cómo no querer ser amigo de una chica como ella?

Las puertas de la capilla se reabrieron y dio inicio la tan conocida melodía nupcial.

Primero entraron Ron y Hermione, les siguieron Harry y Ginny, Neville y Hanna y por último, resplandeciendo como el astro que le daba nombre, Luna, del brazo de su padre.

Dean apretó la mano de Parvati y ella le sonrió, llevaban ya un buen tiempo saliendo y Dean no podía estar más feliz en esos momentos.

--Un día de estos—le susurró—creo que tendré el valor también

Parvati sonrió y enarcó una ceja como animando a Dean a seguir hablando

--Ya sabes…de pedir tu mano—Y pasándole un brazo por la espalda sonrió

D&L

Luna no había sido tan feliz nunca, Rolf era un hombre genial, compartían laboratorio y en varias ocasiones habían salido de viaje juntos para recolectar especimenes de criaturas extrañas.

Antes de responder que sí a la pregunta que el sacerdote la hacía, recorrió con la vista la capilla, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, y nada tenía por qué ir mal, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Dean un momento y sonrió.

Su primer amor, ese día y todos, sería una persona importante para ella, de la misma forma que sabía, ella lo era para él, sin embargo el amor que sentía por Rolf era totalmente distinto, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, desde que el le sonrió por primera vez mientras batallaba torpemente con un montón de redomas y sus ojos negros se habían fijado en los suyos, supo que no podía haber sentimiento más profundo que el que la llenaba ahora.

AMOR

"acepto"

**_D&L D&L FIN  D&L D&L_**

**¿Es bueno¿Es pésimo¡Déjenme saber su opinión con un review!**

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews (y de antemano a los que los dejarán :P). Gracias especiales a Adhara que dejó la primera nota y a Lizzete que me animó con dos reviews, y no menos importantes, herms weasley, Luadica y luna black.

Pues he tratado de apegarme a la voluntad de J.K.Rowling, y ha quedado así, la verdad es que me gusta mucho, leí que Luna se casaba con Rolf Samander y que los dos eran investigadores y pienso que ese es el mejor final para este fic.

Tal vez luego le haga un final alternativo en el que Dean y Luna si se queden juntos...no se. Ustedes saben que nunca me he sentido obligada a apegarme a la historia, si lo hiciera, no serían fanfics lo que escribo, pero esta vez quise hacerlo…jeje

Pero ya, dejen su opinión por favor ¿si?

Siempre deseando que sean felices…Sarita


End file.
